Mistakes Are Meant To Be Forgiven
by nikita4everr
Summary: When Michael and Nikita are on the run from Division, Nikita's past catches up to her and whole lot of things change, will Michael's feelings too? ONE-SHOT.


Mistakes Are Meant To Be Forgiven.

**Hey guys ok well, this is my second fic, and yes, it's Nikita. It's my absolute favorite show. Okay, so this fic was based on a dream I had, and I just HAD to continue. It's not the best, but it's only my second. Okay, well basically the setting is when Michael & Nikita are on the run from Division (season finale.) Alex is still on their side. Sorry if there's any grammar mistakes okay, so I hope you guys like it. ONE-SHOT. **

"We're being tailed," Nikita said. They were driving on the highway for 2 hours since they left the last motel.

"How long?" Michael said.

"An hour. They've switched the car two times now. Currently, it's a black Mercedes," Nikita answered.

"Textbook tailing, huh," Michael said.

"No," Nikita quickly replied coldly.

Michael pulled over the car. He needed to confront them and see why they were being tailed. When Michael and Nikita got out the car, the car tailing them also got out. Nikitas' face suddenly went from expressionless to stone and murderous. Michael was confused by her reaction.

"Can I help you, sir?" Michael said.

"Yes, you can," the man said eyeing Nikita.

"What do you want?" Michael said.

"Nikita," He replied. Nikita looked down to the ground and back to Michael, who was staring at her questioningly. Then Michael turned back to the man.

"Alright, let's go," Michael said. He obviously wasn't going to let the man take Nikita.

Michael went back to the car, as Nikita stood there staring at the man in a cold stare. Michael sighed and then got out of the car. He stood by the car door.

"Nikita. Let's go," Michael said. Nikita did as he said and followed Michael she got back in the car. The man did not react . He simply did as them. He got back in his car and drove off.

The whole car ride to the service center to meet up with Alex was silent and It was killing Michael. When they both got out to meet Alex, Nikita headed off the washroom. Michael met with Alex and told her everything that happened. A couple minutes later, Nikita was back and greeted Alex.

"Nikita, are you okay? Oh my God, I'm so glad nothing happened to you. I wonder what he wants from you, that guy!" Alex said.

"Yeah," Nikita said. Her face was a mix of sadness and anger. She was trying to cover up something, Michael knew it.

"Nikita, do you know him?" Michael said.

She stayed silent for a couple seconds, then replied, " No, I don't know him. Must be division."

Michael started to get mad. She wouldn't even look at him when she denied knowing him.

"What do you think the man wants from Nikita?" Michael said towards Alex, but looking at Nikita in a mocking expression. He knew something was up and he was going to get on her nerves to find out. He didn't expect her to cave in so soon, though.

Nikita looked at him too in a hurt expression. She hesitated. She moved forward one step then stopped. As soon as she stopped, she quickly walked away into the store.

"What is up with her?" Michael exclaimed.

"Whaddya mean?" Alex said, "She's probably just going in to use the bathroom."

" I mean, ever since she told me we were being tailed, she's being acting strange. An hour tailing and switching the car 2 times is textbook. She said no. She knows something," Michael said, " and the way she hesitated before she left, it all clicks."

Nikita walked through the gift shop. She sighed. He can't be back. He can't. And Michael on her case

just makes it more complicated.

When she heard the ring of bells, she looked at the door. It was Michael. Gah, she really didn't want to deal with Michael right now.

"Time to go," Michael said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Nikita walked past him to the shop door. She opened it, then walked to the passenger seat. She opened and got settled. She took a deep breath.

Michael came in to. After a minute of silence, Michael broke it.

"Who in the hell was that?" Michael said looking straight in front of him.

Nikita turned her head to the side to look outside the window," I don't want to talk about it."

"What does he want from you? Nikita, you may be in danger. What is this about? You need to tell me!" Michael snapped.

Nikita looked down at her hands," it's nothing, just some trouble I ran into."

Michael grabbed her hands and held them tight in his, "well, baby, if he wants you then he's asking for the impossible. I'm not letting you slip out of my hands again," Michael lifted up her head and cupped both his hands on the side of her face, "you know I won't let 'em hurt you, right?"

A tear came down her cheek," yeah."

He grabbed her in tight hug. He stroked her hair and held onto her closely.

"I'm scared, Michael," Nikita whispered.

Michael was shocked. Nikita? Scared? The strongest most fearless woman he ever met was scared? This was some serious trouble she was in.

"Don't be, baby. I'm right here. Right here with you."

Hours later, they arrived at a restaurant. They ordered their meals and then waited. Michael looked at Nikita who was playing nervously with her napkin. This was so not Nikita. Michael barely recognized her. She was so vulnerable. Normally, she'd be strong and fearless. She would do anything to keep her heroic face on.

"So are we going to talk about what happened?" Michael began putting his elbows on the table and embraced his left hand in his right.

Nikita looked up at him. Her face was emotionless.

"When I escaped division, I needed some resources. I stumbled upon him and I wouldn't do what he told me to do. I stole cash, weapons and Intel from him. When he tried to hunt me down, I killed his 10 best men. He's furious and he'll do anything to kill me," Nikita said.

Michael felt as if she was leaving something out.

"What didn't you do that he told you to do?"

Nikita gulped. She was hesitating and she knew Michael knew. Michael cleared his throat to begin and say something as Nikita said, "I wouldn't tell him why I needed the resources or who I work for. He knew it was called Division, he just didn't know what it was and what they do and I wouldn't give him Intel, that's all it really is."

Michael knew there was something more by the way she was talking. She was nervous.

"Nikita, you know I won't let him touch a single hair on you, right? Your mine and I will do whatever it takes to protect you. I love you," Michael said as he grabbed her hands. He was waiting for her to say right and I love you too, but all that came on Nikitas face was a cold hard face looking towards the restaurant door. He turned around to see what it was and it was the man. The man walked towered them and slid in besides Nikita. He put his arm around her.

"Well, it's definitely been long," he said looking at Nikita who was looking disgusted, angry and broken all at the same time.

"Take your hand off of her. Right NOW," Michael said in a low but intimidating voice.

"Listen I mean no trouble, so how about I just take Nikita and head out, hmm?" the man said.

Michael had the strongest urge to punch him and kill him right there but he couldn't. Nikita grabbed his hand and put it of her shoulder. She looked like she was about to cry with a look so deadly mixed in.

"Get out of here," Nikita said.

"Oh but my lovely, why would I do that? I have someone as precious as you right here," he put his arm around her shoulder again and squeezed her. Both Michael and Nikita now lost their tempers. It was Nikita who flipped out, first. She grabbed his arm and twisted it.

"I will kill you, you sick son of bitch," Nikita said.

He took her arm off of his and elbowed her hard in her stomach.

Nikita groaned and covered her stomach with her hands. Michael could see she was in a lot of pain and that killed Michael. He had enough of this. Michael got up; he grabbed the man by his shirt collar. He punched him, then again. He fell on the floor. Michael kicked him the hardest he ever had in his life. he bent down and said to him," next time, I'll kill you."

Michael turned to Nikita.

"Let's go," Michael grabbed her arm and put his other arm around her waist. A lot of people were looking, but Michael didn't care. He and Nikita ran out holding on to each other. He placed her in his car and buckled her up. Then he went to his seat.

"Are you okay?" Michael said.

"I'm fine," Nikita said holding onto her stomach which was still hurting.

Michael's fists were in balls as if he were going to punch someone.

Nikita put her hands on Michaels and unrolled them. She embraced her fingers in his.

"I'm so sorry," Michael said looking sadly in her eyes, "I should've stopped before he hurt you like that."

"Oh, Michael. It's not your fault," Nikita said returning him the sad stare and silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"I will do whatever it takes to kill him, Nikita. Whatever it takes to protect you," Michael said wiping away her tears," I love you."

And once again that day they embraced in a deep hug. Michael pulled her over to his side and put her on his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder as they sat in silence holding each other's hands.

In the morning, when Michael woke up, he reached out his hand to Nikita and all he felt was the sheets. As soon as he realized Nikita was gone, he sat up wide-eyed. He grabbed his bedside gun and checked the bathroom. No sign of Nikita. He went outside and there he saw Nikita on the bench right beside their door. He sighed in relief. He put his gun away in the back of his pants, and sat down next to Nikita who was staring into space. He wanted to put his hand around her shoulder but he felt like Nikita just needed to think. He hesitated before he got up. He looked down at her. Then he left.

Before he went back in, he saw out of the corner of his eye, Nikita take out something. He quickly went back in, and peeked out the window. Nikita was getting out her gun. She cocked it. Was she going to kill herself? She got up, gun to her side, and walked away. When she was far enough, he got out and followed her. She walked over to another motel room, and stared at it for a few seconds. Then she kicked it open. She pointed her gun in front of her and entered the room. Michael quickly ran to the room. He peeked inside a bit. Then he heard a shot.

He ran inside worried about Nikita. He got his gun out and then saw Nikita who ran a hand through her hair.

"Nikita, what did you do?" Michael said horrified.

She looked at Michael.

"One of his men," Nikita said and walked out past him.

"Nikita," Michael said. She just kept walking.

He checked out the guy and he was shot in the middle of his head. She must've really hated this guy.

He sighed and then walked back to his room. When he entered, the bathroom door was locked. He then went to get ready for another long road trip.

Four hours into driving, and Nikita realized they were being followed again. She was sick and tired of this and she was going to settle it once and for all.

"Michael, Hun, is it okay if we pull over in the next service center? I really need to use the washroom," Nikita said.

"Yeah, of course," Michael said glad that she was finally talking.

They pulled into the parking lot. Nikita got out and before closing the door, bent down and said, "I'll be right back," while smiling.

When she closed the door, she looked around and saw the other man get out to. Then she started walking to the door. She checked to see if Michael was looking, but he was looking the other way. So Nikita ran to the back of the building. The man followed.

"Ah, Nikita. Right where I want you," said the man.

"Look, I'll tell you everything you need to know. Just leave me alone," Nikita said.

" I'm afraid that's not going to happen," he replied.

"Oh I'm afraid it is," she pulled out her gun but before she got to pull it, she fell to the ground with a bang to her head.

"Thank you. That should make her unconscious for a couple of hours," said the man.

After 10 minutes, Michael got a little worried. So he went in the store and asked one of the women working there if he saw someone like Nikita there. He described her very well but the woman said no one came in like that. So then Michael checked out the back. As soon as he walked into the back alley, he swept his eyes across the place. As he swept his eyes across the alley, he found Nikitas' gun on the side. He ran to it and picked it up.

He instantly knew what had happened. It was all so clear.

"I won't let you down, Nikita," Michael said to himself.

Michael went back to his car and raced back to the motel room.

"Come on, Michael, remember the damn thing!" Michael said to himself. He was trying to remember the black Mercedes license plate.

"For Nikita, remember for Nikita," Michael said. And then it came to him. He called a car recovery company and told them the license plate. They told him the address and Michael was off to save his love.

"Ouh!" Nikita groaned again when another fist hit her mouth. Nikita was tied up and covered with bruises and blood all over her face. Ever since she had woken up, the man had beaten her up.

"Tell me who he is, Nikita!" the man said.

Nikita looked up at him, "go to hell."

Another blow to her chin.

"Now Nikita, you know I never want to hurt you. Just cooperate and it won't have to be like this," he said.

"You want to know who he is? He's the man who's going to kick your sorry ass. I promise you, he will," Nikita said.

"Oh, how you amuse me, dear," he laughed.

"Xander, we have to leave now," a woman opening the door said.

"Right, right," Xander said. Xander grabbed Nikita, "I'm not done with you."

He grabbed her wrist hard while her hands were handcuffed. Nikita and Xander walked out in the dark night. It was pouring rain very hard. They got soaked the minute they got out. They walked towered his car. All of a sudden, a shot rang through the night. Nikita was startled. Then she saw Xander's shoulder was shot. He didn't fall down though.

"Nikita! Who is this?" he raised his hand to punch her again but before he could, Michael ran up from behind him, took that arm and twisted it so hard that it broke.

Xander yelled from the pain. Michael pushed him from the side so he could see Nikita. Xander fell down on his side unable to get up. He rushed to Nikita and held her tight. Her head leans on his chest.

"God, I am so sorry. I told you I wouldn't let him touch a single hair on you and..." Michael said as he turned to look at her face, "look what he did to you."

"No, Michael this was all me. You had no clue I was going to see Xander. You thought I was going to go to the washroom. I messed up and you're not taking the blame," Nikita said looking to him.

"Nikita, I can't lose you. I was so close to losing you today," Michael said holding her tight looking at her eyes. She looked back. He took her in an emotional deep kiss. He put his hands on both her cheeks. Rain fell all around them. It was an emotional and real kiss. Like they haven't seen each other in years.

Michael suddenly let go of her and went to Xander. He grabbed the keys out of his pockets and unlocked Nikitas handcuffs. She looked at him with innocent eyes and kissed him again.

This time Nikita let go. "Pass me your gun," she said.

Michael gave her a confused look. Then he did as told, and gave Nikita his gun. She walked over to Xander. She bent down.

"Did I not tell you that he would kick your sorry ass? I always keep my promises," Nikita said. Then she shot him in his abdomen and a shot to his head. She turned around and faced Michael.

"Let's go," she said. Michael put an arm around her shoulder and Nikita leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked back to Michael's car.

Now Xander was done and over with. They could be with each other without him or one his men over their shoulders all the time. He was a long chapter that now came to an end.

The End.

**Hope you guys liked it. I stayed up late to write this, so I put a lot of work in it. Thanks so much for reading and if you could please review. (I would very much appreciate it) Thank you so much guys **


End file.
